People with a reduced ability to stand or walk may sometimes use assistive devices to facilitate mobility (e.g., standing, walking, or the like). Assistive devices may provide a rigid support for unburdening a person from at least a portion of their own weight, thereby enabling the user to stand or walk longer than they would otherwise be able.